badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The House on the Hill
Author's note: this is a trollpasta that was originally written by me in all caps on another wikia where I am admin as well. I thought to reduce the errors and re-write it without the caps lock on to make it more less trollish to post it here. There's a house on a hill people say it's haunted and stuff. If you go near it, you will hear strange sounds and see even stranger things behind its windows. You'll be too scared by then to stay there any longer and you'll run away in terror. A team of scientist went in the house to investigate, once. Approaching the house, they heard the sounds and saw the shapes in the windows everyone was scared of, but they kept on walking since they were men of science. Once they were in the house, they found out that the shapes on the window glasses was mustard splattered on them and the strange sounds were large black chunks of debris falling from the top of the chimney into the fireplace, so they went away a bit disappointed. One of the scientists wasn't convinced, though. He filled a test tube with the mustard, took a few black logs with him and went to his private laboratory to examine them. He cracked the logs open and found human skulls inside of them. He examined the mustard and found out that it was indeed mustard, but he couldn't recognize its composition. Therefore, he knew it was mustard from another world! Update: since no one seems to care if trollpasta are being uploaded here, here is the original trollpasta version of this pasta. THE HOUSE ON THE HILL THERE'S AN HOUSE ONA HILL PEOPLE SAY ITS HAUNTED AND STUFF. IF YOU'LL GO IN ITS NEARITY NEARNESS, YOU WILL HEAR STRANGE SOUNDINGS AND SEE MORE STRANGE THINGS AT THEIR WINDOWS. YOU'LL BE TOO SCARED BY THEN TO STAY THEER ANY LONGER AND YOU'LL RAN AWAY IN TERROR. A TEAM OF SCIENTISTS WENT I N THE HOUSE TO INVSETIGATE, ONCE. APPROACHING THEH OUSE, THEY HEATD THE SOUNDS AND SAW THE SHAPES IN THE WINDOWS EVERYONE WAS SCARED OF, BUT THEY CARRIED ON WALKING SINCE THEY ARE MEN OF SCIENCE. ONCE THEY WERE INTO THE HOUSE, THEY FOUND OUT THAT THE SHAPES ON THE WINDOWS GLASSES WAS MUSTARD AND THE STRANGE SOUNDS WERE LARGE BLACK CHUNKS OF DEBRIS FALLING FROM THE TOP OF THE CHIMNEY INTO THE FIREPLACE, SO THEY WENT WAY BIT SIDAPPOINTED. ONE OF THE SCIENTUSTS WASN'T CONVINCED, TOUGH, AND TOOK A BIT OF THE MUSTARD IN A JAR AND THE BLACK LOGS AND HE WENT TO HIS PRIVATE LABOURATOURY TO EXAMIN THEM. HE CRACKED TH E LOGS OPEN AND FINDED HUMAN SHULLS INSIDE OF THEM. HE EXAMINED THE MUSTARD AND FINDED OUT THAR IT WAS INDEED MUSTARD, BUT ITS COMPOSTITION HE COULDN'T RECOGNISE. THEREFORE HE KNEW IT WAS THE MUSTARD FROM ANOTHER WORLD! ---- A disasterpiece made by Grand Albert Content is avaible under CC BY-NC-ND Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Troll pasta